It is desirable when practicing sports where one team plays against another, to be able to distinguish as between players of the respective teams. Commonly, this is accomplished by dressing the teams in distinguishable garments, generally athletic jerseys, T-shirts, singlets or the like, the most common form of distinction being by way of color. When, therefore, a player moves from one team to the other, it is generally necessary to change garments.
A previous proposal for avoiding the necessity of changing garments when switching from one team to another, is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,265. This patent shows a T-shirt having an elongated flap which can be moved from a position covering the front of the shirt to a position covering the rear of the shirt, and with the flap having distinguishable color characteristics on the front and rear. However, when the exterior color of the shirt is to be changed, it is necessary to detach the lower end of the flap and swing the flap over the wearer's head. Further, the flap does not fully conceal the color of the shirt itself.
The present invention provides an improved garment which can be converted into alternative appearances by a wearer, without having to remove the garment or raise any portions thereof over his or her head.